mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:234 ご記憶下さいます様に Gokioku Kudasai masu you ni
Chapter:234 ご記憶下さいます様に Gokioku Kudasai masu you ni (PLEASE BE SURE TO REMEMBER US) backgound: 聖地"マリージョア" Seichi "Marījoa" Holy Land Mariejois Sengoku: くだらん　マネを　するな Kudaran Mane wo Suru na Don't do rubbishy behavior. -- にっこり -- -- Nikkori -- mimetic of smiling with satisfaction or welcome, but actually he didn't smile. He performed "凄む:sugomu" with にっこり:Nikkori smile. Sengoku and Shanks of Chapter:96 are much the same host who should treat their guests. And they talk to them much the same things in the same way. Sengoku and Shanks are very alike. They are very tolerant and patient to have something to do with their unwelcome guest. They are good hosts to chat some small talk to relax their guests during the idle time at ease. Remarkably, they are smart to praise their guests with fixing the limit cost. It is "凄む:sugomu". It is the useful way of solution to agree as the matter of degree among the parties who have the same hard matter which must be avoided the essential core. Sengoku and Shanks are the experts of "凄む:sugomu". Mihawk can not just this. poor Mihawk... "I see you are great, but me too, you know? We are ready for the war cost and have to use it each other if we will fail to reach an agreement." They are good to build up and keep their "I see, you know?" relationship, ”なあなあ:Naa-Naa”の仲:no Naka in Japanese, win-win relationship. New Admiral Fujitora hates this "Naa-Naa" relationship. And Mihawk can't understand "Naa-Naa". poor Mihawk.... 貴様ら　戦争でも　しにきたのか？ Will you come to play something like a war? -- ドン!! --　in Kata-kana -- Don! --　 あァ…いやいや…　あいさつが遅れた… Aa...Iya Iya... Aishatsu ga Okure ta... Ah...no, no...I was late for greeting. よく来たな Yoku Kita na You are welcome. A''' goat:' メ～～～～～～ Me～～～～～～ A goat is bleating. '''Sengoku:' 海のクズ共 Umi no Kuzu Domo The scums of the sea. Doflamingo: -- ドン!! --　in Kata-kana -- Don! --　 フフ!! fufu!! his laugh in a giggling manner, he often chuckles to oneself, snigger, laugh quietly with "フフ:fufu" spell. フフフ!! fufufu!! おーおー… Ahoy, ahoy! えれェ言われようだぜ……… We got a hard comment……… Kuma: -- ドン!! --　in Kata-kana -- Don! --　 ―――だが ―――Daga ―――But 的を射ている Mato wo Ete iru It hits the mark. Sengoku: 始めようか Hajime you ka Shall we begin? …これ以上待っても　もう誰も来まい… ...Kore Ijyou Matte mo Mou Dare mo Kimai... ...No one will arrive if we wii wait any longer... ６人中２人も　来てくれるとは　私の予想　以上だ　 6 nin Chu 2 ri mo Kite Kureru to wa Watashi no Yosou Ijyou da. No less than 2 members out of 6 members have come. It surpassed my expectations. -- ガタン -- -- Gatan -- jolting sound of moving heavy and hard object like a train, closing door, maybe he pulled out the heavy chair. A goat: ムシャムシャ Musha Musha メ～～ Me～～ A goat is eating and crying. Doflamingo: ――だろうな ――Darou na ――Quite so. おれも　来る気は　なかった Ore mo Kuru Ki wa Nakatta I had no interest in the meeting. 島の興行が　今あまりにも　うまく　いき過ぎてて Shima no Kougyou ga Ima Amari ni mo Umaku Iki Sugite te My business in the island goes well too far now, you know, '' 退屈なんで　来たんだ Taikutsu nan de Kita nda ''It is monotony , so I'm here. Sengoku: 成程　それは　迷惑な話だ Naruhodo Sore wa Meiwaku na Hanashi da. I see. It is unwelcome news. 海賊の興行が　うまくいく事程　我々にとって　不景気な　話はない Kaizoku no Kougyou ga Umaku Iku Koto hodo Ware ware ni Totte Fukeiki na Hanashi wa Nai There is no worst news for us than the pirates business success. Doflamingo: フフフ!!　フフ!! fufufu!! fufu!! ずいぶん　ツッかかって　くれるじゃねェか Zuibun Tsukakatte Kureru ja nee ka You are nice turning on me, aren't you. "仏"の名が　泣くぜ!? "Hotoke" no Na ga Naku ze!? The title of "Buddha" will weep with dishonor!? センゴク元帥…!! Sengoku Gensui...!! Fleet admiral Sengoku...!! Mihawk: つまらぬ　言い合いが　聞こえるな Tsumaranu Iiai ga Kikoeru na I hear a poor debate. -- カツ -- -- Katsu -- his shoes sound on the floor. No, no! Mihawk. It is a easy chat, not a hard debate. All: ! Mihawk: おれは　来る場所を　間違えたかな？ Ore wa Kuru Basho wo Machigaeta kana? Did I misplace me? No, no! Mihawk. You are just suitable as same as a goat. who eats core paper. Sengoku: "鷹の目"!!!! "Taka no Me!!!!" "Hawk-eye!!!!" -- ドン!! --　in Kata-kana with his swords shape -- Don! -- Mihawk: "海軍本部"に　"七武海"……… "Kaigun Honbu" ni "Shichibukai" ……… "Marine Headquarters" and "Shichibukai" 対峙する　勢力同士では Taiji Suru Seiryoku Doushi de wa Among the powers to confront その"円卓"も　あまり意味を　成さん様だな Sono "Entaku" mo Amari Imi wo Nsan you dana. The "round-table" doesn't seem to make sense well. No, no... Mihawk. It is the symbol of the friendly parties. and you are one of them...maybe you don't know forever. Sengoku: ………まさか　お前が…!! ………Masaka Omae ga…!! ………Impossible you are…!! confined in my Buddha net!! How escape from my tight net, "Hawk-eye!!" No, don't explain. Don't explain the reason why. Just how. No no. I have no time to argue the hard core with you!! Go home!! House!! Never ask me why!! Sengoku happened to change the second person vocabulary of "you", "貴様:kisama" to ”お前:omae". Sengoku is very close with Mihawk like his lost son, Rosinante in Japanese wording. Maybe he is the conservator of Mihawk, the quasi-incompetent, who has no ability to manage his property. A goat: ムシャムシャ Musha Musha Doflamingo: これはこれは　最も意外な男が　来なすった Kore wa Kore wa Mottomo Igai na Otoko ga Kinasutta Well, well, welcome, how nice to see a man unexpected the most. Mihawk: -- オオオ… -- -- oo oo oo… -- roaming and roaring as usual. …………フン… …………fun… breathing through nose with tight mouth as usual. with his hands tightly clenched. I cannot understand why he squeezes his hands so hard to join the meeting. moreover just for looking on...Besides, he puts his head on his right side again. poor Mihawk. who failed to throw off a lot of habits in childhood, is over 40. なに　おれはただの　傍観希望者だ Nani Ore wa Tada no Boukan Kiboushya da No thank you. I am just an applicant to look on. 今回の議題に　かかわる海賊達に　少々興味があって{な} Konkai no Gidai ni Kakawaru Kaizoku Tachi ni Syousyou Kyoumi ga Atte {na} I'm interested in the pirates on the issue a little, and ………それだけだ ………Sore dake da ………''That's all.'' poor Mihawk...who has no chair to sit down and argue why. He is always outside the mosquito net because of his noisy one more habit. His {な:na} is one of his childish habit. It is not "you know?" in the context of " naa-naa" relationship, but just breathing pause to continue a long sentence to explain something with "and"..........then start to think and give up, "That's all" Children often show this habit to speak something they want to tell their curiosity, "I have a pen! and (pause to breath) I have an apple!! and (pause) nuuuuum...................."That's all." That's Mihawk. the king of Boke. who has a lot of vivid habits on few stage. a stranger: ならば　私も　傍観希望　という事で　よろしいか？ Naraba Watakushi mo Boukan Kibou to Iu koto de Yoroshii ka? Then, may I hope to look on too? All in the room: ! Mihawk: ? All in the room was surprised at an intruder or intrusion itself. But only Mihawk was interested in the asking of a stranger. He has already burst to ask him "why?" http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_234 By the way, I can't find Mihawk in the meeting room any more, when the stranger started to introduce their party, where is he? Ah, ha. now I see, his hard grip hands habit. He should stand out of the room with the heavy buckets for fire in his hands. a goat together in the corridor. Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation